1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method for processing an external event occurring during a chatting session.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal can perform various additional functions as well as a voice communication function. For example, a user can use his or her mobile terminal to perform real-time chatting or video chatting. However, the chatting service is limited in nature making it inconvenient for the user.